


A long night

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: “It has been reliably reported, however, that King Aerys took unwonted liberties with Lady Joanna’s person during her bedding ceremony, to Tywin’s displeasure.“—— The World of ice and fire: Aerys IIPeople whispered that it was the young king’s unresolved lust for the fair Lady Joanna. But from Rhaella’s point of view, it was actually a different story, leading to the same bitter end though.—————————————————————————————————
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen(implied), Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A long night

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my English and I hope you enjoy the story. I love this ship so much :)

The wedding was grand and full of lords from all over the realm. They all seemed so genuinely happy for the reunion of Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King , with his beautiful cousin, Lady Joanna of House Lannister, despite the fact that many of them had proposed their own daughters or sisters to Tywin and were all rejected.

Aerys sat next to his queen and kept changing his position as if he was ultimately uncomfortable. He had been drinking through out the evening. Though unwilling, Rhaella tried to stop her husband from doing anything improper in front of such a large crowd.

“Aerys, you have drunk enough.”She tried to remove the cup from his reach. But he slapped her hand away abruptly, his lilac eyes filled with impatience, “Not even close. This is my best friend’s wedding and I am toasting to his happy marriage.” Rhaella frowned at this but said nothing further. She noticed that Aerys had been staring at the newly wedded couple, with a strange light in his eyes that others would regard as no more than a side effect of the wine , but she knew Aerys. Despite their lack of affection for each other, they were siblings sharing the same blood of House Targaryen.

  
_He was angry.And this degree of anger would not end well._

Just as she feared, Aerys stood up, making impolite remarks and rude jokes about the bride. Ones that most men would pay a laughter to but Tywin Lannister would not forgive in his heart. In fact, he was holding lady Joanna’s hand even more tightly. He had a hint of smile upon his lips but it didn’t reach his eyes. Aerys seemed to have been even more provoked by his reaction und went rudely to them as the bedding ceremony began.

  
Looking at his hands touching all the wrong positions,Rhaella sighed in her heart. _He took too many liberties._

  
But then she realized, he was trying to separate Tywin from his lady wife, as he grinned out of victory when they were finally no longer holding hands when he was between them.  
It was sad though, Rhaella could tell from his eyes. He was not truly content.

That night when they were back in their chamber, Rhaella and Aerys were having a rare peaceful moment between them. Probably because Aerys was too tired to make any offending remarks towards his queen but it was actually like those moments they had as children. Until their marriage against both their wills ruined their last fondness for each other.

  
She let Aerys rest his head upon her lap.  
“They were holding hands like they would never be separated.” Aerys said oddly with a clear voice, as if the wine he had consumed was all gone now. And beneath his sarcasm, Rhaella could sense his bitterness.  
“I was the one who held his hand... At Stepstones...” , he murmured, “Tywin, he couldn’t even stand on his own after the battle and he wouldn’t let anyone help him. So proud has he always been. A proud lion.”  
“And yet he let you hold his hand.” Rhaella responded with a soft voice.  
“Yes...yes...”,Aerys turned around and moaned uncomfortably,”but not anymore...”His voice was hard to hear and soon disappeared into the darkness of the night.

  
Rhaella felt sorry for him.  
He was the King of the Seven Kingdoms, with all the power and glory at his grasp. People surrounding him called him the promise of the realm. And yet she saw the reflection of a desperate girl.  
A girl who was all royal, beautiful and beloved just like him, but was denied the one person that she ever truly wanted. The knight that she loved. The knight that was no match for a Targaryen princess.  
And then the girl was left in the loneliness that was meant to imprison her for the rest of her life.  
Aerys would be too proud to admit it. Maybe even to blind to see his own heart. And Tywin would consider his behavior as but a thoughtless insult. Maybe hurt by his friend, but Tywin Lannister’s pride would not allow him to show it either.  
Rhaella could see their future. Parting and breaking what they had piece by piece.  
But what could she do? She was but a prisoner herself, no happier nor more capable than any of them.

  
She sighed, pouring some wine and toasted to the silence of the night.


End file.
